Conquered
by hjk321
Summary: The barrier was broken, and King Asgore and his great and terrible army conquered the surface, leaving destruction in his path. Five years later, Frisk's older brothers live in one of the many containment camps with no hope for solace or escape, until unlikely friendships are made, promises are broken, and the status quo of monster rule is threatened. [T for Dark Themes]
1. When the Monsters Came

_It is done._

 _Crisp moonlight shined into the castle, the sun having set not too long ago, as a gentle breeze of fresh air seeped into the Underground for the first time in centuries. The barrier has been shattered._ _However, the moon was not the only source of illumination in the room that night. Seven souls gleamed in various colors, shining a warm glow on the still body of a human child who had died not minutes ago. Among the shadows stood Asgore, the king of all monsters. He knew that this was not the end. He knew exactly what needed to happen next. He needed to ensure peace for all monsterkind, even if it meant doing the unspeakable._

 _Humanity shall bow before the monsters. This was his sworn duty. They will pay for their treachery._

 _But what after? He longed for the days of the past, back when he was the father of a loving family. He would spend his days off playing games with his son and adopted daughter, and eating delicious cinnamon-butterscotch pie baked by his wife and-_

 _No. Those days were gone. His son was dead, and his wife had disappeared, never to be seen again. There was no point of hopelessly reminiscing on the past when what done was done. Still, not a day went by that he didn't think of the tragedy of what happened. How he had failed as both a husband and a father. He truly hated himself._

 _Asgore sat in silence for a long time._

 _..._

 _"So it's really over then?"_

 _The king turned around to face the sudden, unexpected voice, only to see that it belonged to a golden flower._

 _"Err, howdy! You caught me by surprise! Did you want to say something? I'm here I you just need someone to talk to." The king said in a calm, friendly tone, pushing his thoughts away. "But first, introductions. I am King Asgore. Who are you?"_

 _The flower paused for a moment before speaking again to think. Was this truly what he wanted? This would be the only way to feel again, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with his plan. So instead, he stalled and asked a different question. "Names do not matter. I just had a question for you. Why are you going to wage war on the humans?"_

 _The king closed his eyes in sorrow, the memories flooding back, a solemn tone in his voice. "I must protect my people from destruction at the hands of humans."_

 _"Why do you think the humans would try to destroy us?"_

 _"They took everything from us many years ago. I lost someone very special to me. I know what kind of people humans are."_

 _The flower hesitated once again upon hearing his response. He knew exactly what Asgore had "lost." It was obvious now that there would be no more RESETs. The human was truly dead for good. If he went through with his plan, there would be no turning back. But he had made up his mind. He couldn't feel emotions, but mentally, he could still remember being... happy? He was sure that this was what he wanted. To be happy again. And Asgore held the key._

 _The flower paused for one last moment, then spoke. "Well... There's something you should know…"_

* * *

 **Conquered  
** **by hjk321  
** **Chapter 1: When the Monsters Came**

* * *

It's been five years since the monsters came. At least, I think it's been that long. It's getting hard to keep track of the days in this place. I can't remember the last time I've been able to see the sunlight, or even been outside this prison. Dark rooms, rusty pipes and the smell of death in the air is all I know now. And I'm one of the lucky ones. Most people died before they could even be captured. At least I still have my brother, Case. Or, at least one of my brothers. I haven't seen my other brother in years. He's probably dead by now.

My name is Drew. Well, my official name is Prisoner 3KP-19U-74D4, but that seems like a bit of a mouthful. I live in one of the prisoner containment camps they've got set up around Ebbot City. The able-bodied adults are sent to the labor camps to work. Some of the smarter kids go work in shops. The rest get sent here. There are thousands of prisoners here, locked up in dark rooms all day, until they either put us to use or kill us all off. Every day we wonder if today will be our day- either to be sent to the labor camps, or to be sent off into the dreaded death camps. I'm not sure which option is a worse fate than the other, but it's clear that neither of those sound pleasant at all.

Case says that he's lost hope. He's… always been a glass-half-empty kind of guy. Ever since we got sent here, it's been hard to go on. But I haven't lost hope. Not yet. There's gotta be someone who can help us. To free us from a bleak future as a conquered race... right?

There was nothing that could have prepared us for the hellfire that was the war five years ago- if you could even call it a war. Fueled by the power of human souls, the monsters began their rampage, destroying anything and anyone in their path. These people couldn't even be stopped by nuclear bombs, and believe me, we sent lots of them- they just used so-called "blue magic" to fling it away, back onto the people who sent it in the first place. And the most infamous of all monsters were King Asgore Dreemurr, able to destroy anything effortlessly with power comparable to a god, and his second-in-command, Undyne the Terrible. These names strike fear into the hearts of every human. They are the most ruthless of what is already a ruthless race, doing most of the conquest themselves single-handedly.

I remember that early morning when the front lines of their army came through my hometown near Mt. Ebbot. We were one of the very first towns to get hit by the monsters- those who didn't die fighting were captured - like me - and taken to prisons. My father went out to hold off the soldiers while we made a break for it. As we ran into the forest, I could hear screams from all over the town – which at some point had burst into flames. My mom had told Case and me to hide in a bush while she went out looking some more. That was the last time I ever saw her. She probably lasted only minutes, hours at most. After a while, the monster soldiers found our little hiding spot, and loaded us into some sort of wagon. Then they pulled us off to where I live now – in this dark, dank complex. Dad was dead, and we never saw Mom again. End of story. I don't even know what happened to Frisk. He went missing about a week before everything happened. The police looked for days, and Case and I would go looking too, but after a few days we had to come to terms that maybe our baby brother wasn't coming back. Hopefully, wherever he is, he's in a better place than here.

But now we wait for the end of our stay now; it can't be long now, whether it be death, or some sort of assignment. Case hopes for death. But me?

I'm not sure which one I want. Anyway, in the meantime, it's lights out. There's nothing left for me to do but hope.

* * *

My father called me into the banquet hall.

"Yes, father?"

"Please, sit down, son."

I sat down at the far end of the massive table as human servants came out with a modest yet satisfying meal. I can't ever stand to look directly at them. They always have that look of defeat in their eyes. Besides, they aren't comfortable looking _me_ in the eyes either. The hall was easily the largest room in the entire castle, albeit it being the emptiest. I'm not sure why the other places are ever set; we don't ever use them. For a banquet hall, we don't really host many banquets in it. At least the view is nice. It overlooks Mount Ebbot, and when the sunset hits the ridges just right, it could easily be the best sight in the world.

My father began to speak in between sips. "Asriel, your 15th birthday is coming up soon. It seems that time is just slipping away these days. But I wanted to do something special for you this year. What would you like for your birthday?"

Oh, I guess that is coming up. I had almost forgotten. But what would I want for an occasion like this? Material things never captured my interest. The only time I was ever happy was when I had a friend to talk to. But I haven't had one for a long time.

Perhaps someone to talk to would be nice. I should ask for that.

But before I even had the chance to say anything at all, he chimed in, "I've been reading about medieval human traditions recently. It seems that royal princes had servants their age follow them around at all times to help out with whatever they would need. How would you like a human servant?

I paused for a moment. This was exactly the opportunity I was looking for, and I knew my father meant well, but even after all this time I still had reservations about using humans as, let's be honest, slaves. I'm sure that I _should_ be disgusted by all of this. But it's still hard to feel anything. It's better than when I was completely soulless, but it only comes in small bursts of simple emotions; happiness, sadness, anger. I guess a human soul can only do so much for a monster.

My soul. I had picked the red one out of the seven available to me, both for practical reasons, as it was the most intact of all of them, and for, well, other reasons. It reminds someone else I knew. She's gone now.

I've only ever known that one human. There were the servants, of course, but the only human I ever really got to know was a true friend, not just nice because she had too. Not even monsters prove to be true friends; everyone at the academy either brown-nose me or try to punch my teeth out. Perhaps it would be nice to get to know someone, to make a friend, even if indentured. Making up my mind, I turned to my father to answer his question.

"That sounds like a plan, father."

"Excellent. We will select one tomorrow at the nearby containment camp."

We finished our meals while making small talk and got up from the table. As I turned to leave, I heard a _very_ familiar sound...

"NGAHHH!"

The banquet doors slammed open, a servant was knocked over from the impact, and Undyne burst in, followed by a very distressed Alphys.

" Undyne don't go in there-"

Undyne, not even noticing the human servant sprawled unconscious on the ground next to her, turned to my father and shouted, "Hey Asgore! If he gets one, I want one too! I've been running out of punching bags!"

"S-So sorry, your majesty! She just heard what was going on and burst in and I couldn't stop her because she's so fast and -"

"It's fine, Alphys," the king calmly replied. "Undyne, you may come with us tomorrow if you wish. It's really no problem. You are family to us. Both of you." Asgore chucked, clearly enjoying Undyne's excitement and vigor. "You know what they say, the more, the merrier!" Alphys seemed to calm down a bit.

And so, the event would be scheduled for tomorrow. We would attend a triage containment camp and select two test subjects for the new program. I don't really agree with what my father has done to the surface, but no cost is too high for peace, and humanity, if left unbridled, will charge straight into war over the smallest disagreements. Human history has proven that time and time again, and I can speak from experience that even a simple misunderstanding can turn into a dustbath.

Besides, it's too late to change anything now, right?

* * *

 **Update 2019: Minor dialogue revision and typo correction.**

 **Original A/N 2017: Thanks for reading, guys! I intend to upload a chapter every Saturday, but that could change depending on my schoolwork. I'll try to make each chapter about 2,000 words each**

 **Please don't take the fact that Asgore and Asriel seem out of character to be bad writing or plot holes, there's a very good reason for this, but we'll get to it. And don't worry, Goatmom isn't completely out of the picture yet. ;)**

 **So, this is my first fic, so please tell me how I could improve this story through a review. I'm pretty sure this is a least a little better than some of the other stuff I've seen posted lately. Hopefully I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Selection

" _Do you think you can fix him, Doctor Alphys?"_

 _The scientist in question currently had her hands over her face in shame. As she sat on her bed in the Royal Laboratory, a million thoughts flooded her mind._ _ **Crud crud crud I turned a prince into a flower and once this is all over I'll be convicted of treason and -**_

 _The flower in question seemed quite amused by Alphys' current state and decided to add insult to injury. "Oh, don't be such a wuss about it, Doctor. I mean, you only turned a flower into a horrible abomination that travels through space and time with the memories and essence of a boss monster. It's not_ that _big of a deal!"_

 _Alphys took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, let me get this straight. You died hundreds of years ago. I somehow brought you back from the dead as some sort of soulless creature, and you could time travel indefinitely. From a scientific standpoint, it makes absolutely no sense."_

 _Asgore closed his eyes in a grimace. "Your story does sound a little far-fetched, Asriel. I wouldn't have believed it myself, except that this day has already had its share of strange occurrences." It was late at night, and it seemed like ages ago that he had fought that human, even though in truth it was only just a few hours ago. "It's just unbelievable that you would return like this. However," his smile brightened a bit, "the important thing is that you did. Now Doctor Alphys, I understand that you have found a solution to this problem?"_

 _ **Just play it cool Alphys.**_ " _Err… I suppose I have thought of a way. You see, we could use the power of one of the collected human souls to create a body for Asriel. We don't have his full essence to extrapolate a body from, but we can use a sample from your blood and then guess on the rest of the genes." She pulled a book from the shelf labeled BOSS MONSTER GENETICS. Now let's see… we'll have to start at the top. Asriel, did you have a widow's peak?"_

 _The genetic analysis went long into the night, breaking only for an instant noodle dinner. A lot of them stirred up old memories and stories that had Asgore grinning ear to ear as he recounted them to Alphys. But eventually Alphys was able to generate some pseudo-essense that closely matched that of Asriel's original body. All that was left was to select one of the human souls to serve as power for the body. The barrier had already been shattered, so Asriel would get one and Asgore would absorb the remaining six._

"I'll take r _ed," said Flowey, without any hesitation._

" _Ooooh…kay?" Alphys wasn't going to question it; she had more important things to focus on. To prevent certain princes from… melting, Alphys had to weaken the red soul to a fraction of its original power by putting it through the DT Extractor a couple times. Having revealed the amalgamates several hours before with the announcement of the barrier's destruction left the true lab empty so it could be used for its original purpose. She'd have to deal with the fallout from the families later, but for now they were too busy reuniting with their lost family members to deal with her that night. "Follow me, your Majesty."_

 _As Asgore stepped out of the elevator, he squinted his eyes at the lack of light. "Doctor, you_ work _down here?"_

" _Yeah, it's not that bad once you get the generator on." She pulled a lever and the lights all flickered on. Well, the machine we need to use is here. It should weaken the soul to a monster's level and generate Asriel's body. She placed Flowey inside, who has surprisingly been patient and quiet during the entire process. She closed the hatch._

" _Eheheh… Your Majesty? There's something I wanted to ask you."_

" _Please, just call me Asgore, Doctor. What is your question?"_

 _ **Now or never.**_ " _You're not… angry at me, are you?"_

 _He thought for a moment. "I was when you first told me, but then I realized that I am not without fault either. I should be_ thanking _you, Doctor. If this works… I could have a family again."_

 _She hadn't expected_ that _. Lost deep in thought, she pulled the switch._

* * *

 **Conquered  
** **By hjk321  
** **Chapter 2  
** **The Selection**

* * *

As per usual, I awoke to the sound of a blaring klaxon. It was time to report to the cafeteria to receive the joke that they call a ration. You got a piece of bread and a bowl of porridge if you were _lucky._ I was too slow in getting up, so I got stepped on by a couple of the other prisoners who were trying to get into the line first. _**Uggh**_ **.**

My name is Case. Some call me a pessimist; a downer. I call myself a realist. The prison is full of wishy-washy dreamers like my brother that think that there's a way out of here. Even the "lucky" ones that get sent out to work eventually die of some illness or ailment. When are people going to wake up and realize that the entire system is one giant death trap?

But today seemed… off somehow. The guards seemed more uptight than usual. Something was up. And then as I walked into the cafeteria, I saw it. Royal Guardsmen. Something was going to happen today, and it wasn't going to be good.

The cafeteria was a bare place, with only a single window and dim lights illuminating the concreate walls. But today was different. Every inmate stood in a huddled mass in the center of the room, and a royal guard in shining purple armor. I went up to Drew and asked him what was going on.

"Today's another selection. Maybe we're finally getting out of here after all this time."

That's my brother. Always thinking about what could happen that would help everyone. He's always coming up with some sort of escape plan or some other cockamamie way to get out of here. It's always up to me to set him straight. I don't know what he'd do without me sometimes.

"Or we're going to get killed. Something's wrong. The selection isn't scheduled for another two weeks!"

He didn't respond after that, because the guard was telling everyone to line up in neat rows. We stood next to each other. That way, if we got selected, chances are we would be assigned together - to work or to die. The warden would come soon and send people off to various places. But he didn't. The people who came were thousands of times worse than the warden. The king himself stepped onto the platform, accompanied by Undyne the Terrible herself. The entire crowed dared not to speak a word. The warden came up, looking far more humble than usual, and he read from a paper.

"His majesty, King Asgore, Defender of Monsterkind, Ruler of the Surface, Bane of Humanity, et cetera, et cetera, and company request two personal servants to be selected."

Uh oh. That meant that somebody and somebody else is going to suffer a fate worse than death. There are over a thousand people, and we're in the corner near the back so the chances of one of us getting picked is really sma-

The young one - I forget his name - suddenly pointed at someone and yelled his number. But then I realized that I knew that number. He was pointing at my _brother._

* * *

Deciding was hard. There were so many people to choose from. As I scanned the crowd I suddenly paused and went back. Something in mind, no, something deep within my _soul_ was calling out to him. Was it fate? Or was it... Destiny?

He didn't seem like trouble. Blonde hair, dark skin tones and about my age. I needed to be careful not to choose someone who hated monsters, or any chance of having someone to talk to would be kaput. Out of everyone in the crowd, he was the only one who didn't have a sneer on his face. So suddenly, without thinking, I pointed straight at him and shouted his number.

He was shocked, but the person _next_ to him was absolutely _flabbergasted._ The person next to him looked practically the same, except for being taller, and having jet black hair. Perhaps they were brothers? My selection eventually shuffled up next to the platform and sat down. He was looking straight at his brother, and his brother was looking straight at him. If he's separated from his brother, would he see me as being the one who did that? No, I couldn't live with cold stares at every corner. I needed to do something, but what? Then Undyne leaned towards me.

"I can't decide who to pick. Everyone looks so weak!" she whispered.

"How about the guy next to the one I chose?"

"Hmm... he looks like he could take a beating or two... not a bad choice." She chose the brother, who at this point was performing a visible jaw drop. He eventually shuffled up too, and we all quickly made our exit.

* * *

 **Original A/N 2017: So sorry for the late update! Two weeks wait is completely unacceptable! I played TF2 instead of writing lmao. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one did.**

 **Update 2019: I really had no clue, did I?**

 **Made revisions and dialogue changes.**


	3. Departure

**Update 2019: Fixed an embarrassing typo and made some minor revisions.  
**

* * *

 _Sparks flew through the air as the machine whirred to life. Then, a blinding flash of light that caused both Asgore and Alphys to avert their eyes._

 _"Is it supposed to do this?" Shouted Asgore over the deafening noise of the extractor._

 _"It's almost finished!" she shouted in reply._

 _Then suddenly, as quickly as it had turned on, it suddenly deactivated, leaving nothing but silence behind. Thick smoke was protruding from the machine, which was hot to the touch. Cautiously, the lizard and the king slowly approaches the capsule where Flowey had been only seconds before._

 _Had it worked? What lay behind the door of the capsule? A child? Or charred remains of a plant? There was only one way to find out. Asgore reached out for the handle when Alphys put her hand out._

 _"N-No! The machine hasn't cooled down yet! It's not safe yet!"_

 _Asgore, expressing the first hint of anger he'd shown in a long time, turned to her and said, "I am seeing my son_ now, _doctor."_

 _Alphys gulped. "Erm... Well at least take these." She reaches for a pair of work gloves. "They're made for claws, obviously, so if you want me to find something else then -"_

 _Asgore, attempting to soften his composure as not to come off as threatening, took the gloves with a calm "This will do." He put them on and finally approached the capsule. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the capsule. A flash of light filled the room and Asgore was_

* * *

 **Conquered**  
 **By hjk321**  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **Departure**

* * *

Everything seemed a blur as I was led out of the place I had been kept for years. As Case and I were marched off the stage, not a peep could be heard from any of the inmates. Just looks of pity. Dread. Perhaps even Relief that it wasn't them.

 ** _Kinda having a hard time staying positive here._**

I looked at Case as if to say, "What's going to happen to us?" He just looked at me with pure dread in his eyes, but eventually said, "Whatever happens, we do it together."

We walked down a restricted hallway down towards an exit from the place I had called "home" for the last 5 years.

Then suddenly, a blinding light. What was it? Until I realized that it was, in fact, the sun. Puffy clouds rolled across the sky. There hadn't been any windows in the camp, and we were seeing the sun for the first time in years. I took a deep breath in the fresh air and -

\- was brought back to reality with an impatient shove from the guards. Oops. We rounded the corner to see something amazing - and actual _limousine!_ But then we realized who was sitting inside it: Asgore the King, Undyne the Terrible, and that one prince guy whose name I keep forgetting. Surely this was not _our_ ride. But the guard opened up a back compartment and shoved us inside.

There was a thick pane of plexiglass between us and the royals, but it was still frightening to sit so close to them. He prince glanced back at us two for a moment, but quickly turned around once the vehicle began to move.

We couldn't believe it. An actual car with actual seats - and we were inside it!

The earth didn't really look that much different after five years, despite its new dominant race. We drove past hill after hill until...

Case saw it first. "It looks much worse in person."

A labor camp. Hearing of its torture was one thing, but seeing it firsthand was worse. I looked away from it as quickly as possible. Strangely enough, so did the prince. The expression on his face... Was that shame?

If I was my brother and used my "common sense," as he called it, the answer would be "of course not, he's a monster." But I'm not my brother, and I'm not really sure what I want to think.

If there was any monster in the car that I knew for sure their feelings on the matter, that would be Undyne the Terrible. She was grinning from ear to ear; a sick grin that gave me shudders.

But eventually the labor camp rolled away into a dense forest near Mt. Ebott. The trees looked healthy as ever, and the wildlife was flourishing as ever. I guess the world doesn't care whether it's humans or monsters in charge.

Eventually the terrain grew steeper and rockier. The forest gave way to a thick plain, and near it was a giant castle with the Delta Rune inscribed on it.

We were there.

* * *

A child sat in a black void. They didn't remember who or what they were, nor did they remember how they had gotten there or how long they had been there. There was nothing in the void, save for the occasional flash of an image or an occasional sound of spoken words, soft and garbled.

"...r ...h ...t...y is .o.i.. u. ..o..."

Not that the child could really comprehend the images and sounds that they saw. They were weak; they had been badly damaged a long time ago. From what, they couldn't remember. It was hard even to think. So the child simply sat there and waited.

* * *

 **And on that slightly depressing note, we end our chapter here! Sorry for the late upload, I'm writing this on a phone and proofreading/uploading on a mobile device takes time. Anyway, are you guys still enjoying this? I'm open to criticism and suggestions, just leave a review, I guess.**


	4. Arrival

**Update 2019: I guess it ended up being 2 years instead of 2 weeks. Reworked minor word choices and revised some dialogue.**

 **Original A/N 2017:** **Eheheh... So funny story...  
One day as I went to write this chapter suddenly a giant beast came in and wrecked my free time so I couldn't write.**

 **And that beast was Final Exams.  
** **Anyways, school's out so you should be looking at 1-2 chapters per week for the next 3 months. Just rest assured that I will not let this story die.  
** **The support on this fic is great, and I even got a congratulatory message from M. Bison himself!  
**

 **Looking at you, Robosoviet.  
**

 **But anyway, this isn't my autobiography; it's a story about Undertale! So I guess I'll stop yammering now...**

* * *

 _\- almost knocked off his feet as a thick cloud of smoke fumed from the machine. As the dust settled and Asgore regained his balance, the sheer silence of the lab seemed almost eerie compared to the incredible noise coming from the machine before. The door lay open now, and while Alphys was acting like she wasn't about to touch the machine with a ten-foot pole, Asgore rushed to the opening and peered inside._

 _His heart skipped a beat._

 _It was Asriel, all right, but something was off. As in, extremely off. Instead of fur, there was some sort of white... gooey substance on his body. By this time Alphys had taken the courage to look into the machine, but then immediately regretted doing so._

 _"Alphys, what did you do?" The statement wasn't accusational, but instead had the tone of someone trying to be polite but rapidly losing their patience._

 _Alphys' awkwardness vaporized as the monster equivalent of adrenaline snapped her into focus. "DT overdose. He's melting."_

 _Asgore was, for once, outraged. "My son is to become one of_ them?! _"_

 _"No! If we act fast, I can- err..._ we _can fix it. All we need is a sample of someone's core magic to stabilize the -"_

 _"I'll do it."_

 _"But the side effects are -"_

 _"Devastating, yes. I'm willing to take the risk."_

 _Alphys gulped. She quickly but carefully took a glowing, magical needle from a nearby table and injected it into Asgore's arm. As Alphys pulled out the core magic, Asgore felt like he was going to feel sick. A bit of lightheadedness and dizziness was one thing. But Asgore felt... different somehow._

 _Alphys injected the core magic into Asriel, and the goo slowly began to fade into a more solid body - one that definitely looked more monster-like._

 _"He needs rest now. I'll move him to one of the beds." Alphys motioned for Asgore to pick Asriel up. He did so and began to leave towards the room to the east of the DT extractor. Alphys spoke in genuine concern as she added, "And, u-uh, maybe you should get some sleep too. Y-You just donated a huge amount of core magic, and the side effects are -"_

 _"I know, doctor," Asgore half-yawned, and he left the room carrying Asriel._

* * *

 **Conquered  
By hjk321  
Chapter 4  
Arrival**

* * *

 ** _Well, this is just wonderful._**

There I was, literally right next to the people who ruined everyone's lives. If that isn't bad enough, Drew and I are gonna be serving these monsters for the rest of our bleedin' lives! I mean sure, I guess it's better than spending eternity in that camp, but even death is a better alternative to the mess we've gotten ourselves into.

As Drew was being lead off to the main castle, I soon realized that I was not following; instead, I was going to a smaller but just as threatening-looking side wing. What was this? But then the giant golden statues came into view.

Undyne. _Brilliant._

There were two statues, one on each side of the entrance to the palace. Each statue had to be at least 50 feet tall, and made of pure gold. The subject matter was (big surprise) the fish herself. In one, she was wearing some sort of armor and wielding a spear of some sort. In the other, she was suplexing a giant golden boulder.

 ** _Yeah, right. Nobody's strong enough to do that in real life._**

But what she _could_ do to me on a very whim? The thought gave me shudders. While the king seemed almost reasonable, the rumors about Undyne I had heard made it seem like she liked to torture humans just for kicks and grins; a real wildcard. I just hope that wherever Drew is going, it's as far away from Undyne as possible. As for me... well, I'll tell Drew "I told you so" later. For now, I have a crazy empress to go meet. Yay.

* * *

Well, I suppose that was easier then I thought it would be. My father thinks I'm finally "shaping up" to how a king-to-be should rule, and even better, I'm finally getting someone to talk to other than Undyne and Alphys. I had already exhausted every conversation topic with those two as a flower, so they didn't exactly make for interesting people to talk with. But now, there will be a new face to talk to for the first time in years. New possibilities, no longer predictable lines of dialogue, but something new every day. **_Just like you were, Chara. I could never predict you._**

A servant knocked on my door. "Arrivial for you, my Prince."

"Thank you," I replied. I straightened my robe and stepped outside into the main foyer.

* * *

Inside his private study, Asgore wheezed and sat down on the bed. It was getting worse and worse now. It had been ever since that day he donated some of his core magic. He scratched his arm and a thin layer of dust scraped off onto his paw. It was slow but steady; with a decreased amount of core magic, he was decaying, and would continue to do so until there was nothing left to decay. He wondered how long he had. How long until he had to give the kingdom to Asriel. A great responsibility, to preserve monsterkind. He regretted his decision to wage war on humanity, and yet he knew it was the only way. He was confident in this.

But Asriel? Asgore felt that Asriel would crack under the pressure of ruling the world. **_He's too young. He is not ready. I need to get him ready._** And if that meant teaching his son to be ruthless, then so be it. He longed for the old days that happened so long ago, and yet he knew deep in his heart thatshe was never coming back.

"I'm sorry, Toriel," he whispered softly to himself, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **The plot thickens.**

 **Anyway, next chapter coming up in just a few days. Please please please leave a review even if you are a guest, because it's the only way for me to gauge whether or not people actually like this story or not. I will respond to every non-guest review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
